


Wisdom

by EzraTheBlue



Series: Fictober 2018 [14]
Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Drinking, Gen, Humor, dumb jokes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-14
Updated: 2018-10-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 22:54:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16983354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzraTheBlue/pseuds/EzraTheBlue
Summary: Prompt: "Some people call this wisdom."Goku shares what he's learned, hoping to teach someone else a lesson.





	Wisdom

**Wisdom**

“What are you doing?” Hakkai frowned as he saw Goku fishing through the cooler they usually kept in Jeep’s trunk, currently sitting at the foot of Sanzo’s bed, where Sanzo was sitting, impatiently tapping one foot and smoking as he flipped a page with a crisp snap of irritation. 

“Oh, hey.” Goku grinned briefly at Hakkai, then turned his attention back down to the cooler. “I was doin’ something to help Gojyo out.” 

Hakkai glanced back at the connecting door between their rooms. “Is that so? I’ve done everything I can for him, but unfortunately, he’s suffering the consequences of his own actions.” Goku hummed, as if he’d heard him but didn’t like what he was saying. “It’s a hangover. If he’d been a bit more careful, he wouldn’t be laid quite so low. He knows it, too, but he’s failed to learn it.”

Sanzo didn’t even turn the end of his newspaper down. “That’s called stupidity.”

“Sanzo, I’d say it’s the inverse.” Hakkai put his hands on his hips. “Learning from one’s mistakes? Some people call this wisdom. Failing to learn from them may merely be evidence of steadfast persistence to overcome one’s shortcomings.”

“Yeah, that’s why I thought I’d help!” Goku gestured to the bottles lined up in the cooler. “Gojyo gave me some wisdom when I woke him up earlier!” Sanzo’s paper crackled as he folded it over, and Hakkai hoped Goku never saw the acidic glare Sanzo was fixing him with now. “See? Beer before liquor, never been sicker, but liquor before beer, you’re in the clear!”

Hakkai glanced down and saw that Goku had rearranged their alcohol stash with the liquor in the front and the beer in the back. He bit his lip to keep from laughing, as Sanzo groaned and flopped back on the bed.

“I can’t tell if you’re infinitely wise or even more infinitely idiotic.”

“Nah.” Goku grinned back at Sanzo as he covered his face with the paper. “I’m steadfast!”

Hakkai could only laugh, but not too loud. “You’re something.” He closed the cooler with a click. “What I do hope you learn is not to touch this stuff, ever.”

Sanzo huffed, puffing the newsprint up where it tented over his nose. “Especially not after Gojyo gets through with you for disorganizing his stash.”


End file.
